


let's start a rumor

by ackerwhat



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cause wooseok had a crush on wonwoo, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Reverse Fake Dating, Secret Relationship, Song Yuvin/Choi Suhwan, Special appearance by Jeon Wonwoo, Squint for Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Squint harder for Lee Jinhyuk/Choi Byungchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: 5 times people doubt that seungseok are together + 1 time it's... well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯akaseungseok reversed fake dating au





	let's start a rumor

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this ship.  
unbetaed.

* * *

**\- - -**

**1**

A philosopher had once mentioned that opposites are attracted to each other, with a paper-thin difference in their hearts. Seungyoun looked at his friends, at the circle they made inside the training studio—why was he there when he’s a broadcast engineering major, he wasn’t sure, but he made an emphasis on his previous statement to elicit some responses from his friends.

His friends didn’t even try to hide the way they immediately looked at each other, all five of them. Hyunbin was the first to avoid Seungyoun’s eye contact. Why was Hyunbin there as well, when he’s from the same engineering department as he is, Seungyoun couldn’t care less. But he stared extra longer just to see Hyunbin squirming in his seat.

That would be Seungyoun’s way of showing his affection to the younger ones. (“I hate it when you do that,” Dohyon would say but it would all fall into ignorant ears as both Hangyul and Seungyoun would laugh and coo at him.”)

Kookheon hummed, just to be polite maybe, before replying, “That’s the lyrics to one of Zico’s latest songs.”

“A philosopher indeed,” Seungyoun waved a nonchalant hand, his point still stood.

“Okay,” Jinhyuk laughed, just to entertain his same-aged friend. “Whatever you say, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun pouted and angel’s soul, Hangyul, actually took pity on him. Although he hated giving in to Seungyoun’s antics, he had a feeling that there’s more to Seungyoun suddenly reciting a lyric from a song. “Yeah okay, opposites do attract, hyung. But what’s with the sudden quote?”

Seungyoun’s heart swelled, overwhelmed with intense, ever-growing emotions—mind traced back to a warm smile and the most beautiful pair of eyes, of hair so soft and fluffy—Seungyoun was close to combusting thinking about how perfect it would be to run his fingers through it. He thought of warmth and security _he_ offers, the anchor to Seungyoun’s craziness, the catalyst to the fire in him. A person so beautiful, he didn’t know how he’d ended up having said person loving him back.

“I’m scared,” Byungchan commented from the side, as he took note of Seungyoun’s lovestruck expression. Jinhyuk wordlessly took Byungchan into his arms (or he just wanted an excuse to hug the younger one) and patted his back comfortingly.

It was Seungyoun who needed the comforting, really. “You guys are too much,” He whined.

“_You_ are too much,” Hangyul added from Seungyoun’s side. When he saw Seungyoun’s raised brows, he added a beat tad late, “—hyung.” The rest laughed at the way Seungyoun huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. For someone who’s 6 feet tall, he really didn’t act his size.

“Well, are you dating anyone, hyung?” Hyunbin dropped the question. He guessed that would be the best explanation for Seungyoun’s random quote (and that scary lovestruck expression).

Pin drop silence. Before everyone fell into their backs, their sides, or their stomachs, laughing at the thought of Cho Seungyoun dating anyone—Seungyoun’s friends are _that_ supportive, thank you very much. Even Hyunbin, the one who asked the question was stifling his mouth from letting out a string of laughter. Jinhyuk moved over from hugging Byungchan to scoop the youngest one in his hold, “Oh my naïve baby Hyunbinnie.”

And Seungyoun, dear Seungyounie interrupted his friends’ laughing session with his confession.

“I am, actually,” He was somehow rendered to a blushing mess, as he talked in pout language, “dating someone, I mean.”

Another pin drop silence.

Byungchan let one, two more barks of laughter before all noises stilled. “Wait,” He blinked, “Are you serious, hyung? Are you saying the truth?”

“Who is it?” They could definitely rely on Kookheon to ask the most important question. “Are they pretty or not?”

“Totally,” Seungyoun answered, no hesitance in his tone, his chest blooming with pride although embarrassment (over the thought of revealing his relationship to his friends, not the fact that he’s dating) was still flourishing in him as well. When he blushed an intense shader of red, his friends got over their shocks and pestered him for more details.

“Who the hell is this?” Jinhyuk shook his friend. As another joke, he added, “Who is this poor soul?”

And Seungyoun blinked. Because. Well, because, Lee Jinhyuk is very close to his boyfriend. And he wasn’t sure if _his_ boyfriend had told his best friend about them. So, in one way of another, Seungyoun was conflicted. When they saw his faltering expression, Kookheon was quick to call Seungyoun on his ‘lying’ ass.

“I know hyung is lonely,” Byungchan pretended to wipe his tears, “But not to this extent.”

“Hey,” Seungyoun fought, “I _am_ telling the truth.”

“Well, who is it then?” Byungchan challenged again, that brat. His dimples were on full fleek, aggression in his tone as he scrutinised the older man for no valid reason. Seungyoun wasn’t sure how to deal with this Byungchan, with this kind of attack _(the dimples were very effective)_—maybe he should ask Seungwoo hyung about it.

“Well?” Kookheon provoked.

“Wait, lemme send a quick text.” Seungyoun said, before moving to take his phone from his gym bag. His friends, again, looked at each other. “Maybe it is true after all,” Hyunbin vocalised and the rest agreed when they saw Seungyoun typing furiously on his keyboard. If he has a tail, it would smack the hell out of the wooden floor they were all sprawled on.

The notification of an incoming text dinged right away, seconds after Seungyoun sent his message. Okay, green light—_do as you wish_, the text said, and_ tell me their response_ _so that I can decide whether to face lee Jinhyuk or not._’

‘_Okay baby_,’ Seungyoun typed back before pocketing his device. He turned to the rest of his friends and with a sudden resonance of confidence, he confessed, “I’m dating Kim Wooseok.”

**\- - -**

“Are you okay, hyung?” Hyeongjun, _literal angel, Hyeongjun_, asked when he saw Seungyoun walking forlornly out of the studio, closing behind him was the boisterous laughter of his former friends. They cut ties already, don’t try to convince Seungyoun otherwise.

Seungyoun couldn’t ignore Hyeongjun, _never ever in his life he’d live to disappoint the baby_, so he turned around from his sulking mess and warned the younger, “Don’t enter that room. There are devils inside there.” When Hyeongjun replied with a shocked and confused expression, Seungyoun soothed him with a small pat on his bun cheeks before walking away.

* * *

**\- - -**

**2**

They were at the library when it happened next.

It was during an exam season, with plenty of students getting buried among books and cheat sheets, surrounded by killing energy drinks. Unlike the rest of his agonised friends (read: Byungchan, who was trying not to shed a tear as Seungwoo tried his best to tutor him in one of the general courses he’d previously taken), Seungyoun was surprisingly calm and collected, trying to mix one of his demos with Dohyon’s honest opinion.

Why was the high schooler there? Seungyoun wasn’t sure, maybe public schools have their tests around the same time the universities do but Seungyoun was just glad that the younger one was somehow granted free access to the university’s library.

“Why are you bothering Dohyon?” Seungwoo side-commented, seeing how Dohyon was clearly foregoing studying to listen to Seungyoun’s latest composition, in which both men had ignored blatantly. Dohyon’s a man with priority, thank you, as he pushed away his textbook to scoot closer to Seungyoun. The younger one offered his suggestions, presenting some qualities he thought would make the song sound better.

“What’s up?” Seonho clearly had plenty of time on his hand, considering how he plopped onto the seat in front of Seungyoun (the seat which was recently vacated by Hangyul whose mind was overworked after reading two short articles from Yohan’s totally not-useful notes). With a nod to Seungwoo, his fellow hag partner, Seonho then gave a shit-eating grin to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun knew for a fact when he was on the receiving end of that look, it would mean nothing nice. “Why are you looking at me like that, Seonho hyung?” He squinted his eyes at the older man.

The acting major just shrugged, still supporting that annoying grin. Seungyoun decided to ignore him and turned his attention back to his laptop, all because he knew that the set of actions would irk Seonho and force him to just blurt whatever he had on his mind.

“A little birdie told me,” Seonho began, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. “Well, a little birdie told another birdie that told me,” Seonho rearranged the sequence of his informants before continuing with his gossip, “That someone’s taken?”

“Taken where?” Seungwoo asked, bless him for his lack of tact and common sense. He was somehow appointed as the ‘_appa’_ of the group and had somehow adapted and moulded to become a perfect example of the title. Hence, the dad jokes and misunderstanding.

Dohyon let out a squeak at that, a high-decibel cackle at Seungwoo’s question (he was shushed by the next table but it was Dohyon, he practically owns the library). Seungyoun gave a subtle glance at Byungchan who was suddenly immersed in reading his notes, before looking back at Seonho.

“Not that ‘taken’,” Seonho sighed, but the mirth in his face returned as he smirked at his younger friend. “Taken in a relationship, I mean,” added with a few raises of his brows to enunciate his point. Innocent Dohyon gasped, looking around his hyungs to guess who Seonho was talking about.

Right on cue, Seungyoun instantly glared at Byungchan, who was startled and quickly came to his own defence, “I said nothing! Trust me, hyung.” He whined.

“Wow,” Dohyon said, sensing that the person in question was actually his Seungyoun hyung. ‘_No wonder his songs had become…more cheerful? And mellow_?’ he thought quietly, putting two and two together. At the same time, Seongwoo was having the time of his life, being amused at Seungyoun’s blushing face.

“Where did you hear this, hyung?” He asked, blocking out Seungyoun’s embarrassed rumblings. (“I swear, it wasn’t me!” Byungchan chirped out from the side.) His playful mode was activated and he leaned closer to tease Seungyoun, “Who’re you dating, Cho-ssi?”

“Why am I Cho-ssi?” Seungyoun wailed into his hands, feeling cornered in their hushed conversation (as hushed as it could be with the crowd he was with, plus with his own personality taken into consideration).

Seungwoo continued to laugh at his friend’s reaction, even though Seonho’s news had taken him by surprise. He had never thought that Seungyoun would be in relationship (and even so, not telling him that he’s in a relationship? _How rude_!) When he said to Seungyoun that as a parent, he was sad that Seungyoun hadn’t said anything to him, Seungyoun replied frantically, “You’re just two years older than me, hyung! Why are you my parent?”

“I understand,” Seonho interjected, patting Seungwoo’s hand to comfort him, “I feel the same way when Yuvin and Suhwan started dating.” Thinking of his two dongsaengs, Seonho pretended to wipe a tear. He very much missed the time when Suhwan and Yuvin hurled insults at each other for the main spot in their recitals, now, well, not much had changed (they still fight with each other for the main spot spot in their recital) but whenever the couple shares a disgusting fond look towards each other, it just reminded him of his sad relationship status.

“Ugh,” Seonho mock-shivered, “I think I need a drink tonight. Care to join me, Seongwoo-ya?”

Politely declining with an excuse of studying for his next paper, Seungwoo’s expression changed to a more serious one. “Seriously though, you’re dating someone?”

“Why is that such a surprise?” Seungyoun began to talk in pout language, eyebrows appearing to be downturned like a hurt puppy. It wasn’t even something new, his relationship with Wooseok, and he does consider themselves as a good couple. He couldn’t comprehend the reactions he had received from his friends

(Wooseok seemed to be dealing with zero of these—

“It’s because people fear me too much to be teasing me,” He once said to Seungyoun.

“You? Feared? You’re a literal kitty, Kim Wooseok—hey—_ouch_, I’m sorry!”)

His other friends shared a look before Byungchan voiced out his thought, “I mean, it’s not that it’s a surprise… _well_,” He corrected himself, “It _is_ a surprise. But it’s you, hyung, and it’s him too—I always thought of you two as independent people who need no one to make yourself feel contented. And so far, you’ve been doing that, looking so happy with your music and all, rather than being in a relationship.”

“Well, being in a relationship isn’t bad too,” Seungyoun replied glumly. With a softer voice, he added, “Also, it doubles my happiness…” He trailed off, fingers itching to do something like touching the surface of his laptop’s keyboard. Another shared look by his friends, this time went unnoticed by him.

Seungwoo cleared his throat before the next thought crossed his mind, “Well, if you’re happy…” and after a beat, he pressed on, “Who’s your boyfriend anyway? Byungchan seems to know, and so does Seonho hyung.”

And right on time, as if staged, a particular someone caught Seungyoun’s eyes from afar. Behold, Kim Wooseok, coming out from one of the discussion rooms, exiting alongside him were Jungmo and Donghyun, his so-called minions. They were walking towards the group, acknowledging their presence in the busy library. 

“Hey, hyungs,” Jungmo greeted, pinching Dohyon’s full cheeks as they reached their table, “and you too, Dohyonie.” Taking his turn, Wooseok also pressed a greeting palm against Dohyon’s cheek, before giving the rest a small smile. Though, he wasn’t sure why his boyfriend was looking so red in the face, and for Seonho hyung to have such a hard time keeping a straight face, but so was Seungwoo who was just as puzzled.

“What were you guys talking about?” Donghyun seemed to wonder about the same thing.

“We were just talking about Seungyoun hyung’s boyfriend.” Dohyon answered when clearly, Seonho and Byungchan were proven to be useless in giving intel at the moment (they were busy stifling their laughter). Pointedly, Wooseok’s brows rose up, looking at Seungyoun in amusement as the other newcomers got over their initial surprise at the news.

“Seungyoun hyung has a boyfriend?”

“Hyung, you’re in a relationship?”

_Cruel Wooseok_, Seungyoun thought, _very cruel Kim Wooseok_, leaving him to answer the question and even had the audacity to pretend to be curious as well. Seeing Wooseok’s reaction, Byungchan and Seonho went full on roar of laughter.

**\- - -**

“Is it worth getting kicked out of the library for that?”

“Totally, I seriously can’t hold my laughter after Seungyoun hyung told us who his boyfriend is.”

“Aren’t you being too mean?”

“You haven’t heard the news?”

“What news? What is it?”

“Seungyoun hyung’s boyfriend is apparently Wooseok hyung!”

* * *

**\- - -**

**3**

Seungyoun spends a lot of time overall at his friend’s house unit, because that’s what friends do, spending time with each other. It adds to the ‘pros’ list that his boyfriend is living under the same house because Seungyoun could kill plenty of birds with one stone.

“Why are you here all the time, hyung?” Minhee asked, a genuine question, considering his personality (‘Wooseok’s spawn!’ His mind offered) and it threw Seungyoun off the loop to be answering that. He blinked once, another time, before pointing to himself, ‘_Are you asking me that?_’ When Minhee seemed unbothered, and instead repeated his question once more, Seungyoun blinked again.

Minhee shrugged, “It’s not a bad thing and I don’t mind it in the slightest,” He said, admitting that he enjoys Seungyoun’s company a lot. “But I think hyung has practically live here now?” He laughed endearingly, causing Seungyoun’s face to brighten up as well—he’s just that easy to please.

Just a few weeks back, Seungyoun was comfortable with meeting his friends at his own dorm unit, in which he shares with several of his close friends. Minhee comes over a lot too, no, correction, everyone was practically everywhere—they never specify where they would be meeting each other to hang out together. Now that Minhee pointed it out, it seemed that the next rendezvous point would be here at this particular dorm.

“Before I sleep, hyung is always still alive and about around the house,” Junho commented from the side, “And when I wake up, hyung is always here too.”

“—stashing our coffee supply,” Minhee interrupted as Seungyoun argued that he practically contributes in buying the grocery as well.

“Well, hyung _is_ dating Wooseok hyung,” Hyeongjun added, smiling at Seungyoun (_bless this angel_), as Minhee and Junho snickered by his side. Seungyoun has learned to ignore such reactions now and instead leaned closer to ruffle Hyeongjun’s poodle hair. _Small blessings_, he thought, as he blocked the other two’s laughter.

Before they could continue their banters, someone came out of the shower, and the group was then distracted by the display of one Han Seungwoo’s body. Junho went to cradle his tummy and pouted, “Wow hyung, what a way to boost our confidence,” as Minhee tried to flex like Seungwoo.

Meanwhile, Hyeongjun was covering his eyes (he was peeking through his fingers), “I am definitely not staring, hyung!”

Seungwoo just smiled as he passed by the group of four, on the way into his personal room. He winked at them, before getting flustered and covering his chest with his hands. The kids seemed to be too invested in his stride into his room, keeping their eyes focused on him.

“Damn hyung, why are you hiding your pecs, it’s just us,” Seungyoun teased, hand playfully reaching over in an attempt to pull Seungwoo’s low hanging towel as the three same-aged friends screamed at the almost wardrobe malfunction (if we could call it that)—Seungwoo managed to dodge Seungyoun’s naughty hands.

“Stop looking at Seungwoo hyung like he’s your meal,” Yohan said as he entered the house. As the whole post-shower Seungwoo commotion happened, it seemed that the rest of their friends had arrived, led by Kim Wooseok, the only official inhabitant of the house.

Wooseok didn’t seem fazed by Yohan’s words and the insinuation it brought, carrying on to hang the main copy of the house keys on the wall, answering Minhee’s question of “Did you guys buy chicken feet?” with an equal excited nod of a head. He then rummaged through the kitchen counter to get the assorted mugs Seungwoo got in the store for an amazing deal as Yohan brought two bottles of coke into the living room.

Hangyul and Eunsang joined Minhee and Junho at the common room, preparing the table for them to have dinner together despite the cramped space. The food tastes better anyway with a good crowd.

Dohyon wasn’t around, as much as he glues himself to the group, having his own house and family to have dinner with, but the rest were all present. Dongpyo went straight into Seungwoo’s room, followed by Seungyoun as they decided to taunt the eldest together, ignoring his attempt to change in peace.

After a futile attempt, Seungwoo could be as childish as he gets when he was excited, Seungyoun walked out of his room, leaving the father and son combination to their own conversation.

What he didn’t expect to see was Yohan wiping the chicken feet sauce off of his boyfriend’s lip. Wooseok didn’t seem to be bothered by the younger man who then continued to treat him like their ages had been swapped. _God_, Seungyoun thought, _has Wooseok always been that small? _Also, he planned to take the seat next to Wooseok just now—_damn that athlete_.

He shrugged off the uneasiness, sorting the feeling as hunger, and took a seat next to Hangyul, his roommate. “Why are you guys starting without me?” He asked, whining, as he opened a box of friend chicken they had bought.

“Too hungry,” Eunsang answered as the rest were too busy eating to their hearts’ content. Dongpyo and Seungwoo then came and joined them.

However, today’s dinner was a bit different for Seungyoun. He wasn’t sure what had prompted the restlessness in him when they had these kinds of arrangement and plans all the time, but something was definitely off. As much as he tried to shove the food down his throat, he couldn’t digest it well. That, and his eyes kept on coming back towards Wooseok.

That was weird, he decided, he never got so possessive and clingy before (not in public’s eyes, anyways because Wooseok didn’t like showing off their relationship—the main reason why their status had been kept as a secret once upon a time). Therefore, it weirded him out personally that he was feeling…j-word at how Yohan was attached by Wooseok’s side. (_Wooseok can pour the coke for himself, damnit Taekwondo boy!)_

“Do we have rice?” Wooseok’s question shook Seungyoun off from his thoughts. When he looked up, he noticed that his boyfriend was looking at him, “Do you want rice with that?” Wooseok probably noticed that Seungyoun wasn’t eating well, or that he was quieter than usual. There had been never a quiet moment when you eat together with Cho Seungyoun.

Call it a sudden act of foolishness, but Seungyoun shook his head evasively and went back to eating his drumstick. He realised his action a beat later as Wooseok frowned at him (Seungyoun didn’t want to look up) but it was too late.

To make himself appearing as busy and occupied, Seungyoun decided to pull Seungwoo, who was next to him, into a conversation.

Yohan’s sudden yelp alerted the group and everyone looked at the athlete, finding out that Wooseok was doing damage control (he had accidentally poured the coke passed the mug’s rim, only for the drink to overflow and splash onto Yohan’s pants).

“COLD. COLD. COLD.” Yohan yapped, as the group laughed at him (Hangyul was the loudest).

“Stop moving around,” Wooseok said as he shoved his hand in front of Yohan’s crotch to wipe the stain off his pants, successfully rendering the younger one into a blushing mess. Yohan is still weak when it comes to sudden attack of skinship. He scooted backwards, making Wooseok losing his balance and falling perfectly on his lap. Their friends cheered and howled, amused and entertained by the whole fiasco.

“What a mess,” Minhee commented, snickering without doing anything to help his friends (he was just beside them).

_What a sight_. Seungyoun thought as he watched intently how Wooseok got embarrassed for falling head first onto Yohan’s lap. His ears were red, for fuck’s sake. It was just an accident, he reminded himself, so he willed himself to be calm. No one seemed to mind or get curious about his reaction anyway, as if Wooseok, his _boyfriend_, didn’t shove his head onto another man’s crotch in front of his eyes.

Nevertheless, _calm and collected_ as he could be, Seungyoun offered as a suggestion, “Just change into another pants, Yohan-ah. I’m sure you have a spare here somewhere, right?”

Dongpyo, rational as a sage, “Or hyung can just climb up the stairs and change at our own place.” _Oh, true._ _Even better_, Seungyoun thought, and thus patting Dongpyo’s smart head for his idea. Dongpyo looked at him weirdly before shrugging and continuing to eat his meal.

“I think I still have your training trousers from the other day.” Wooseok said, getting up from his position.

What. On. Earth. Seungyoun’s gaze followed Wooseok who didn’t seem to acknowledge that HIS BOYFRIEND was also in the same room as he invited another man (_It was just Yohan_) into his room. Again, no one seemed to notice Seungyoun hyperventilating at the thought (he wasn’t).

Yohan’s face beamed as he followed Wooseok into his room. And closed the door behind him.

Fuck. No more appetite.

“I think we have some rice leftover,” Hyeongjun offered when he saw Seungyoun no longer holding his chopsticks. “Was it too salty for you too, hyung?”

* * *

**\- - -**

**4**

It isn’t a secret that Cho Seungyoun is a people person, he likes being around people—meeting with his friends, old and new, catching up with each other’s personal stories, exchanging moments in life. He enjoys talking and having fun chatters, likes how different people have different emotions and ambience in different contexts.

Like the younger ones—the variances were immense with each and one of them. And similarly, Seungyoun tunes himself to each one differently—he gives and takes when it comes to Junho who’s extremely shy with strangers he’d just met. He absolutely gives his all to Dohyon who practically grows up being spoiled by all the hyungs although he doesn’t even go to the same university as them. He teases Dongpyo a lot but would never cross the line which could make the younger one loses his confidence.

He coaches and tutors Eunsang, while sending him praises and compliments over his way to lift his confidence level. He listens to Hyeongjun’s worries and his concerns, or his _advices_ because Hyeongjun is just perfect and he cares for everyone a lot. And there’s Minhee too, who’s all in a perfect calibration with Seungyoun’s code, be it their gag code, or simply their ways of living life.

With his older friends, Seungyoun tends to become softer—surrendering himself to sometimes be on the receiving ends of their affection, like how he is with Sungjoo hyung, Seonho hyung, or even Seungwoo hyung, who he ‘practically’ lives together with now. Sungjoo has started working in China and would only come back home when it’s the long holiday, Seonho is graduating and is adopting his own sets of children so Seungwoo’s the closest figure Seungyoun has as an older brother.

“He’s like a daddy, isn’t he?” Hangyul said over the booming stereo in the club. They were celebrating the end of the hell week, minus the younger ones as they hadn’t finished their papers so poor souls were all stuck somewhere else—the library, study hall, their respective rooms and the kitchen (Dohyon stress-eats too, but worry not, he’s supervised).

Seungyoun glanced away from the dance floor, from Yohan who’s clearly too stubborn to let his injured foot rest and instead was busting some crazy moves with Yuvin under the colourful lights, to Seungwoo who Hangyul had just drooled over. Seungyoun may be in a relationship but he knows a hottie when he sees one—and that was exactly what Seungwoo was tonight, with his exposed chest and parted hair and that damned contact lenses—yeah, _he daddy aight_.

“I feel like everyone hemas a crush on Seungwoo hyung,” Suhwan said, eyes not leaving Yuvin who started grinding on Yohan’s thigh. He sighed, “look at that second-hand embarrassment. Why isn’t Seonho hyung here to carry his child back? Yuvin’s too big for me—”

“Whoa, keep the bedroom thoughts to yourself,” Hyeonsu teased, and the rest of them clicked their glasses together as the younger one sputtered— “I didn’t mean it that way, you perverts!”

“Don’t worry,” Jinhyuk patted Suhwan on his back, “Kookheon’s here so you can toss the responsibility to his other dad.” As soon as Jinhyuk said that, Kookheon got up from his seat and shook his head fervently. “Too sober for that,” He said and chugged his beer in one go before running off somewhere, leaving his post empty.

“Anyway,” Suhwan insisted, not caring that Seungwoo had just returned to their table and was passing everyone their drinks, “Back to the topic. I’m pretty sure that everyone has a crush on Seungwoo hyung.”

Everyone laughed as Seungwoo smiled and smooched Suhwan’s cheek to thank him for that compliment. Seungwoo’s a natural dongsaeng collector and would be a hazard with skinship once he’s had some heavy alcohol in him, and right now, he was bordering to that mode. Suhwan blushed but not without being loud about it, “I have a boyfriend AND I have a crush on Seungwoo hyung!”

“What about you?” Someone asked Seungyoun.

“What about me?” He asked back, mind starting to get incoherent with all the drinks he’s had in the past hour.

“Do you have a crush on Seungwoo hyung too, Mr. I’m-Dating-Kim-Wooseok?”

“Who’s dating who?” Yuri asked, definitely late to the party (quite literally). Someone gave him a summary of what he had been missing and Yuri seemed to be in disbelief of the recent news (he wasn’t the first one, Seungyoun has now gotten immune to this kind of reaction). “Seungyoun is dating Wooseok?” Seungyoun tried not swoon at that fact but he was tipsy and for the record, he was a bit too gratified to say that to Yuri’s face.

“Oh man, I’ve always liked Wooseok. Guess he isn’t single now, huh?” Language easily shifting to English as he eyed Seungyoun in envy.

“What?” Seungyoun asked back in smooth English, while thinking that clearly, he’d heard Yuri’s confession wrongly. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, just as the rest of you have platonic crush on Han Seungwoo, my one-pick has always been Wooseok.” Yuri shrugged, shifting back to Korean. Seungyoun’s outburst of ‘WAE’ startled him but Yuri continued anyway, “What do you mean ‘why?’ Kim Wooseok is the prettiest, the most beautiful man I ever know.”

Trying to steer the attention and praises from Wooseok (possessiveness alert!), drunk Seungyoun pointed to Seungwoo, “Everyone has crushes on Seungwoo hyung! Even I have a crush on him! Why can’t you be as normal as us here?” Slurred on his part, with plenty of pauses here and there, but Seungyoun got his point delivered.

“I’m not the only one—heck, I think even Jinhyuk has a crush on his best friend.” Yuri defended, laughing as Seungyoun pouted at his other friend next.

“Do you have a crush on Kim Wooseok too?”

“No!” Jinhyuk mock-vomited, cradling the ice bucket to show his displeasure. “That’s practically incest, I’ve known the dude since we’re babies, bro.”

Someone made a joke about Jinhyuk’s closeted feelings to Wooseok (which was immediately shut down by Byungchan who couldn’t keep his feelings in check) and to stop everyone from talking about him and his best friend, Jinhyuk passed the baton to another sacrificial lamb. “If you want to worry about someone, I’m not the person you’re looking for, Seungyoun-ah. Worry about Kim Yohan, instead?”

“Yohan’s too busy busting his feet to have crushes on people,” Hangyul dissed his same-aged friend, simply because it’s an obligation by now, even when Yohan wasn’t around for him to exchange jabs with.

“Are you really Kim Wooseok’s boyfriend?” Ouch, that shit hurt, even more when it came from your boyfriend’s best bro. “Because I don’t think you’re looking at the right competition.”

Seungyoun sputtered, “What competition? I _am_ in a relationship with Kim Wooseok.” As an afterthought, Seungyoun added, “And he isn’t some kind of contest to be won.” He was sure that Jinhyuk was simply caught up in the jokes and atmosphere and he didn’t mean anything that would insult or by any mean degrading Wooseok, but still, Seungyoun needed to say it.

“I know, shit, I’m sorry, Youn,” Jinhyuk apologised right away, as he hadn’t touched any of the alcohol in the room (he couldn’t drink for shit). “I’m just saying that you don’t need to worry about me, okay. Sorry for that. Don’t tell Wooseok, he’ll kill me for sure.”

“But seriously,” Seungyoun asked his friends, “Why doesn’t anyone believe that we’re together?”

It wasn’t because he was desperate to let people know about them (a bit). Actually, it was more to people’s doubts on their relationship that made him think that they’re not a good match together. Seungyoun didn’t need to keep Wooseok by his side all the time, poor kitten needs his personal time and space and despite popular beliefs, Seungyoun could definitely leave someone alone.

Before anyone could answer him, Yuvin and Yohan came barrelling the table and invited almost all of them to join them to dance. His return had invited Seungwoo’s scolding, so Yohan was put on a bench rest for the remaining of the night, accompanying a solemn Seungyoun.

“You don’t really have a crush on Wooseok, do you?”

“Excuse me, hyung?”

“Nevermind.”

* * *

**\- - -**

**5**

Seungyoun felt like shit.

“You _look_ like shit.”

_Wooseok_—Seungyoun’s mind supplied in its haziness and throbbing headache. And slowly, without opening his eyes, Seungyoun tried to reach out to hold his boyfriend. Instead of Wooseok’s soft hands, Seungyoun’s hand was met in a contact with Wooseok’s merciless foot as he kicked Seungyoun’s side.

“I’m sick…” Seungyoun whined into his pillow, no, Wooseok’s, this was Wooseok’s scent, he recognised. So, he guessed that he’d made his way back into Wooseok’s house last night, instead of climbing another staircase to his own abode. Or maybe Seungwoo was too wasted to drag him upwards and was still considerate enough not to leave him in the corridor.

Wooseok grunted, “You’re not sick,” He slapped his boyfriend’s broad back, “You’re shit-faced wasted.”

“Don’t get mad at me,” Seungyoun wailed even louder, trying to open his eyes slowly. Wooseok didn’t even try to make things better for him—the blinds were up and the light was on. It was as bright as a summer day’s afternoon inside the room. “Love me, I’m sick.”

“I’ve done enough to tend to your drunk ass.” Wooseok shot again, not holding back with his attacks. _Lord_, the thought came to Seungyoun immediately, did he do anything wrong last night? Why was Wooseok so hostile against him?

But still, Seungyoun decided to push his luck, “Not even a good morning kiss?”

“It’s noon.” Wooseok replied as a matter of fact, “It’s almost evening now.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Seungyoun groaned, finally opening his eyes and trying to adjust his sight inside the well-lit room. After he slowly came to his senses, Seungyoun realised that he was bare naked. He wrapped his arms around himself and narrowed his eyes at Wooseok. “What did you do to me, kitten?”

“That was all you,” Wooseok noncommittally replied, still scrolling through his phone. With a sharper tone, Wooseok then turned to stare at Seungyoun, “You vomited on the way in, missing the toilet bowl, and stripped in front of the younger kids.”

“Oh no,” Seungyoun groaned, “Hyeongjun’s innocence! I have sinned, my lord.”

“I carried you inside,” Wooseok proudly said, slapping his boyfriend’s bicep. The smack left a red mark on his skin and Seungyoun tried his best not to stare any longer. Even though Wooseok’s build was smaller and leaner, he’s still one of the strongest people Seungyoun has ever known.

“And took off my pants?” Seungyoun winked.

Wooseok scoffed and slapped his bare butt next. Seungyoun groaned, burying his face onto the pillow because such contact wasn’t good for his heart. However, with a softer voice, Wooseok answered him, “Caught Hangyul on the way down to the laundry, I had to take the chance.”

“But what am I going to wear later?”

“You have my clothes.” Wooseok suggested, attention now back to his phone (Seungyoun stared at the electronic device in resentment), “You’d look good with my clothes on.”

Seungyoun wanted to say that Wooseok’s clothes would probably be too small for him but he knows his boyfriend’s preference for larger size of clothing. Maybe he could find a bigger one to wear, plus, being engulfed in Wooseok’s natural scent—w_in-win situation_, and Seungyoun agreed easily.

“We should get up,” The younger one prompted, “I don’t have anything going on today.”

“Let’s just lie on your bed all day” Seungyoun suggested next, “We can…Netflix and chill, or ramyun and chill…” After a few suggestive winks, Seungyoun added, “Or why not both?”

Wooseok’s face flushed, CUTE, and Seungyoun laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction. For someone with a cold demeanour to the rest of the world, Seungyoun was glad that Wooseok trusts him enough to show these sides of him to him. It made him feel special. Hah—Seungyoun doubted that Park Yuri would ever witness this side of Wooseok.

“Why are you smirking like that?” When Seungyoun revealed nothing to his boyfriend, and instead, squirming and wiggling under the sheets, Wooseok pulled the blanket and pulled his legs—shifting him closer to the edge of the bed. “Go shower!”

“It’s too early!” Seungyoun screamed back.

“Just—” A sigh, and another desolated shrug from Wooseok, “Brush your teeth or just gargle with the toothpaste or something. I want to kiss you.”

His invitation made Seungyoun beamed like a child being offered a treat—well, the situation wasn’t that off—but still, he scrambled to his feet before getting tackled down to the floor by yours truly, Kim Wooseok. “Are you not going to wear anything?”

**\- - -**

Plenty of kisses and some wandering hands later, the two emerged from the shower together.

“Holy shit.” Someone cursed from the living room—it was Junho who was looking at the two of them in shock. “You two showered together, hyungs?” It was cute how his ears were reddening and Wooseok, sly Wooseok tried to escape from his housemate’s interrogation.

“We’re boyfriends,” was Seungyoun’s only response as he followed Wooseok back into his room, laughing at Wooseok’s quickly retreating figure.

**\- - -**

“One white chocolate mocha for Kitty.” The barista called and Wooseok didn’t even try to hide his scowl. He rolled his eyes, throwing the receipt at his boyfriend and got up to take his order. No wonder Seungyoun was holding his phone and pointing the camera at Wooseok for a while—Wooseok thought that he was going to take some ‘boyfriend pictures’ of him because it was fitting—they’re boyfriends, and they’re on a date. But that little shit was recording his reaction at being called a kitty, _he was just asking for trouble_…

As Wooseok neared the counter, the barista flashed him a small smile, part of his job, but a smile nevertheless. “Kitty?” His glasses hit his nose slope as he tried to read his co-worker’s handwriting. It was not a mistake—the cup said KITTY in bold and was even decorated with Hansol’s attempt of a cat drawing. When he looked up again, Wooseok had a feeling that he hadn’t expected Wooseok to take the order.

Wooseok, professional as he is, just smiled and meowed back.

The barista’s eyes widened for a second before he laughed whole-heartedly, “Wow, that made my day,” He shook his head, as he tried to hide his laughter behind a hand. Looking at such bright reaction at his reply, Wooseok was also rendered speechless. It was undeniable that the barista has a pleasant face to stare at.

However, he came with a company and Wooseok was reminded of a planned payback. “Is there an iced americano coming right up? Together with my order?” He asked.

Puzzled, but the barista—Jeon Wonwoo, his nametag read, turned around and indeed, an iced americano was ready to be served. “Yeah, it’s for Woodz?”

“Can you cancel the name?”

Wonwoo looked at him with another amused expression, brows raised up and smile threatening to come out again. _This kitty’s a feisty one, he_ thought as he shrugged, as long as it wouldn’t get him fired. If anything, Hansol was the one manning the counter today. “Suit yourself,” Wonwoo said, putting the marker pen over the counter and Wooseok quickly took his chance.

**\- - -**

“What took you so long?” Seungyoun was obviously watching over the interaction, with muted sound, sitting impatiently in his seat. He had long taken down his phone when clearly, the barista was making _eyes_ at his boyfriend.

And before Wooseok could say anything back, the barista called out Seungyoun’s drink, “One iced americano for Rat Face.”

“Hey!” Seungyoun swatted at Wooseok’s laughter. His boyfriend was clearly enjoying Seungyoun’s flushed expression as the neighbouring customers, without a doubt, had looked over to see who ‘Rat Face’ was. It didn’t help that Seungyoun hadn’t washed his hair that morning (they were _busy_ in the shower) and just buried his head with a black beanie. He quickly shoved the remaining of his bangs under the headwear and bumped into Wooseok’s chair on purpose.

Wooseok was still laughing, the one where his hand would try to stifle his laughter but his eyes curving into perfect crescents had given away his glow. He had looked cute and if Seungyoun took a candid shot of Wooseok doubling over with laughter, he’d done it quick enough to not get caught.

When he reached the same counter, Wonwoo, a friend of a friend, nodded up to acknowledge his presence. “So, you’re with Kitty just now, Seungyoun?”

“How could you call your customer a rat face, man?” Seungyoun shook his head, but hadn’t taken it personally. He knew that Wooseok was most probably involved in the setup as a payback. Seungyoun took his drink, about to wave at Hansol who was making an order for a customer, when Wonwoo called Seungyoun.

“Hey, your friend is really cute,” Maybe because Seungyoun’s face was twisted into an unreadable expression, Wonwoo felt the need to elaborate, “Mr. Kitty,” As he pursed his lips at Wooseok’s direction.

_Um, excuses-moi? _

“Hope to see him around,” Wonwoo said before moving on the counter as Hansol was still struggling with the coffee machine. Wonwoo had said ‘_hope to see him around’ _softly, to Seungyoun, _about Wooseok_. He had said ‘hope to see him around’, _Wonwoo did_, Wonwoo who’s someone without much words so it meant a fucking lot of hell if he said something like that about Wooseok.

“We are never going to this café again.” Seungyoun decided as he urged Wooseok to leave as well.

“Why are we leaving? I thought we’re going to spend some time here?” Oh, poor kitty, poor innocent (not so much) kitty who was an almost victim to vicious Wonwoo the wolf (you’re the wolf, Cho Seungyoun). When Seungyoun made a comment about the atmosphere and mood of the café, Wooseok frowned and insisted that it was fine so “Sit the fuck down, Seungyoun.”

“I swear, we should leave before the barista starting handing out free slice of cake for you.”

“But I thought that the barista is your friend.” Wooseok almost spun around before Seungyoun hastily stopped him. As if Wooseok hadn’t seen the barista’s face earlier—or maybe Seungyoun was just that possessive and territorial. Wooseok looked at his boyfriend weirdly, and although Seungyoun has always been weird, this was some other level of weirdness.

“I love you, I really do and I trust you, Kim Wooseok. But don’t look at Wonwoo’s eyes.”

“Ah,” Wooseok said, realising Seungyoun’s act, “You’re being a child. If he’s complimenting me, then it clearly means that he has two pair of working eyes. Sit down, I’m not going to run off to the sunset with him.”

“But he’s exactly your type,” Seungyoun insisted, pout out, eyebrows downturned, and oh be still, Wooseok’s heart. Without waiting for Wooseok to say a word, Seungyoun continued, “He’s hot and quiet, someone that matches your personality. He wears that white framed glasses that makes him look like he can wreck you. And he enjoys reading.”

“How did you know about my type?” Wooseok chuckled, “You’re being ridiculous. I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

Who would ever thought that green would be such a nice colour on Seungyoun?

“I guess that’s why everyone is puzzled why we’re together, Wooseok-ah.” Okay, Wooseok’s smile faltered. Seungyoun was beginning to ramble now. Wooseok simply stared as Seungyoun as he flailed around, wanting to leave the café in fear that Wooseok, _his boyfriend_, would ditch him for some other men. As if Wooseok wasn’t madly in love with him.

In the end, Seungyoun had to go back to his seat (he couldn’t win against Wooseok’s judging stare and obediently returned to his previous position in front of his boyfriend), accompanied by more inexistent complaints about the café. The music was too trendy—what the hell was Hansol doing, his iced americano had gone warm— “You were running your mouth instead of drinking it cold”, and the barista kept on _staring at you_!

_This would pass_, Wooseok sighed, he’d have to deal with this for a while more… _but it would pass_. He tried his best not to add fire onto Seungyoun’s frail security and instead just observed as Seungyoun listed why they’re worlds apart like it was such a bad thing to consider.

Seungyoun hadn’t realised it, since his head was too deep into his own assumptions, but Seungyoun is _exactly_ his type.

He’s definitely hot, despite dressing up like a rag sometimes, and when his tattoos peek out from his clothes, Wooseok’s eyes would trail closer while feigning calmness when all he could imagine was _his_ hand _on_ him, _anywhere on him_. Seungyoun could be quiet when he’s focused or as he converses with his friends, when he listens to Wooseok’s rants and his sighs, his excited talks and eager grins, and usually, the quietness is accompanied by a small smile and a fond gaze.

He matches well with his personality, Wooseok thought, and he needed no white-framed glasses (he didn’t know it was a thing) to make Wooseok wants to wreck him instead.

Wooseok knew Seungyoun was stressed out about people’s reaction regarding their relationship, had heard of it directly from the man himself, had seen how he basically depleted when people send doubts their ways, when people tease him and dismiss his attempts to clarify and insist that they are together, _damnit_.

What would Wooseok’s stance be on this?

Well, he couldn’t care less about what people had to say about them.

Once upon a time, Wooseok had shackled himself to the ground by listening to faceless people’s words, how they jeered and dragged him to the mud, when everything he did was a definite sin. That was years ago—and Wooseok had been young. Too young to understand the world, too hurt by people that he’d taken his leave and ran away from the reality.

In no way that Seungyoun was too young to understand how the life works, he had his piece of backstories to cover for that after all. For him to be deeply affected by outsiders’ perception of their status, Wooseok dreaded that it would hurt them both in the long run.

But Seungyoun would not be Seungyoun if he couldn’t understand Wooseok’s unsaid words, his quiet whispers of promises, and his entire heart that is filled with Seungyoun, _Seungyoun_ and _Seungyoun_. Maybe it was their elaborated history together, the long years they have between them, countless moments of understanding and mutual respect they’ve build over the time, but Seungyoun calmed down.

He looked up, taking in Wooseok’s firm expression. _Do you know how I feel about you?_

“You’re so dumb,” Wooseok said as Seungyoun shimmered quiet. He was drinking his warm americano sulkily now. “Now, can we enjoy our date?”

“Yes, yes, Wooseok-nim.”

**\- - -**

“Who have been giving you this much hard time?”

“That annoying barista—”

“Seungyoun—”

“Fine, it’s everyone.”

* * *

**\- - -**

**+1**

“Do you know where Cho Seungyoun is?” Wooseok asked, pointedly ignoring Dongpyo’s surprise scream at his uninvited ass. It was early morning, too early in the morning, and poor Dongpyo was just preparing to go for his 7:30 class.

Dongpyo, after coming down from his shock, held a hand over his heart and shook his head. “You come over unannounced, hyung. You’re really like a cat.” He was done fighting with sleepiness over the counter with a quick charge of instant coffee, in which he couldn’t finished. Wooseok grabbed the mug and drunk the remaining coffee in one shot.

“Why are you here so early, hyung?” Dongpyo asked, before adding, “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but you almost never come up here.”

Wooseok winced, maybe that was one of the reasons people hadn’t believed that they’re together. It seemed quite one-sided when people only saw what’s on the surface. It was always Seungyoun who comes over to him—what they had never seen or considered was all the times where Wooseok would go to Seungyoun instead, like sending him food when he’s too busy working on something in his studio, or simply bothering him because he misses him. It was just practical to meet at Wooseok’s place because unlike Seungyoun, he has his bedroom to himself.

“Is Seungyoun out?” Wooseok asked again, looking over to the closed door of his boyfriend’s room. Hangyul was probably inside so Wooseok didn’t want to intrude as he wishes. “Hangyul still sleeping?”

“You’re looking at the wrong door, hyung.” Dongpyo told him, now putting on his shoes by the entrance. “Hangyul hyung has been trashing in our room a lot these days.” With a roll of his eyes, Dongpyo didn’t offer much (or he couldn’t) since he was rushing to go to his class.

Wooseok didn’t want to keep him any longer. As he looked at the wall clock, he saw that Dongpyo only had ten minutes to reach the campus on time. He followed the younger one to the door, “Did you wake up late? I can send you to your class if you want. No one’s using the car this morning.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Dongpyo smiled, “Seungwoo hyung said that he’d send me. He’s already waiting downstairs.” With that, he rushed to the door, “Oh, Seungyoun hyung is inside.” He said with a wink, “The hyungs were up late last night. They were playing Uno or something. I just remembered that it was too loud.”

Wooseok nodded, understanding Dongpyo’s sigh very well. It was calmer down at their dorm but when everyone gathers there, Wooseok had to say farewell to his well-deserved peace. Wooseok had learned to let himself loose sometimes, being one of the contributors to the noise.

“Thanks, Pyo.”

“Anytime, hyung.” Dongpyo said before leaving for real. 

**\- - -**

When Wooseok poked his head inside the room, he saw Seungyoun splayed on the bed, and fondness resided in his heart. Seungyoun was drooling, shirt ridded up to tease with a glimpse of his gun tattoo. No wonder his boyfriend had gone MIA on him last night, he was having his bro moments with the rest of his housemates. And here Wooseok was, worrying that he’d probably spend too much time in his personal studio.

“Seungyounie,” He called, walking further inside the room.

Seungyoun tossed around the bed, getting comfortable—it was too early to wake up, his subconscious mind agreed. He couldn’t hear Wooseok’s stealth walk in at all. “Baby,” Wooseok called again, “Are you not going to wake up?”

“_No_—” Seungyoun replied groggily, barely able to form coherent sentences, “Five more mins, Seokie.”

Wooseok chuckled, at least Seungyoun recognised him even in his sleep. “Go sleep more,” he brushed Seungyoun’s hair, threading his lean fingers through the soft strands. If Wooseok stole a kiss or two on Seungyoun’s lips, it was his secret to keep—well, his and Hangyul’s.

When Wooseok looked up, he made eye contact with Hangyul. Embarrassed at being caught, but not wanting to show his flustered self, Wooseok just sat back and tilted his head to the side. “You’re up early?” He was tempted to use the previously obtained information to tease Hangyul, but looking at the younger’s still sleep-laced face, Wooseok decided to spare him. 

“You’re here early, hyung,” Hangyul replied, throwing his blanket on his bed. As sleepy as Hangyul was, he couldn’t help the smirk evident on his face.

“I’m just,” Wooseok shrugged, “Checking on Seungyounie.” Despite the volume of their conversation, Seungyoun hadn’t even stirred from his sleep. Instead, he just leaned closer to hug Wooseok’s frame. Wooseok couldn’t help his grin as he swatted lightly at his boyfriend’s bare arm, “How am I going to get up now?” He asked.

“Ugh,” Wooseok heard Hangyul gagged, “Don’t know why no one realised it before. But you two are gross.” And to spite Hangyul more (just because), Wooseok planted a wet smooch on Seungyoun’s cheek. It seemed that Seungyoun had woken up, and was in his playful mode as he held a hand against Wooseok’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, a proper one.

Wooseok yelped at the force of the pull, but Seungyoun cushioned his fall with his body. “Where do you think you’re going?” And another kiss landed on Wooseok’s lips. _One, two_, before the younger one tilted his head to the side and kissed Seungyoun back.

“Spare my eyes, please,” Hangyul dropped his face to his bed, “It’s too early for this!”

**\- - -**

“Look at that bruise on your neck, hyung,” Hyeongjun voiced out his concern as Wooseok returned to their house. It was past noon, and Wooseok was gone since early morning. Maybe he went for a morning run, Hyeongjun thought, as he took in the older one’s flushed state. “Were you stung? Or…” And Hyeongjun actually looked very worried, poor soul. He even leaned closer to check on Wooseok’s 'injury'. Wooseok couldn't pull away as Hyeongjun was dead insistent on making sure that his hyung was all fine.

“What is it?” Junho asked, also walking closer to inspect Wooseok’s neck. The mark was purplish red, like some vessels had burst or something. Junho prided himself as quite observant and tactful so when he saw Wooseok’s guilty expression, he decided that he wanted out of the conversation. He'd seen enough of Wooseok, as a result of his daily pestering-Kim-Wooseok dose to know what his face meant. 

Hyeongjun was still observing Wooseok’s skin, leaving the older one to nervously laugh. “Just,” Wooseok finally pulled away and smiled at Hyeongjun’s deeper frown, “I’m fine, it’s just a bug bite.”

“Oh,” Hyeongjun blinked. “You should put something on it. I think I have some—” The younger’s words trailed to a complete stop as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Wooseok. It was Seungyoun, face full of mischief as he winked at the dancer.

“It’s fine, Hyeongjunie,” Seungyoun said, “The bug will be more careful next time.”

“Cho Seungyoun!” Wooseok buried his face with his hands. He didn’t have the heart to look at Hyeongjun in the eyes after Seungyoun’s suggestive comment. 

Hyeongjun comically gapped at the insinuation as Junho mock-gagged and ran somewhere else, probably to complain to Seungwoo or even gossip with Minhee. Anywhere but near Seungyoun and Wooseok. The couple seemed to be having different reactions as Seungyoun continued to laugh and pressed more kisses on Wooseok’s neck while his significant other tried to squirm away from Seungyoun’s strong hold.

“Wow, hyung,” Hyeongjun laughed awkwardly, “That-that’s some skills you have there. Ha ha ha—I need to find Dohyon!”

“You scared the kid.” Wooseok sighed, now that they didn’t have any audience, jacked his elbow onto Seungyoun’s stomach, partially immobilising his boyfriend. “Hyeongjun has been the most supportive to you and that’s how you repay him?”

“I wasn’t trying to terrorise him.” Seungyoun pouted after regaining his composure. Wooseok’s physical assault hurt even though produced from such a small build, and Seungyoun never learned from past mistakes. Even now, as he felt zero ounce of guilt, especially when his gaze trailed to examine the work he had marked on Wooseok’s neck. “No more comparing your boyfriend to a bug now, okay?”

“Only if you stop being as annoying as a fly.” Wooseok replied, rolling his eyes.

“You love me anyway,” Seungyoun batted his eyelashes, smirking even wider when Wooseok couldn’t say anything as a rebuttal. Wooseok’s revenge came in the form of a surprised kiss on Seungyoun’s lips, so there’s that.

“I do,” He shrugged, causing Seungyoun’s heart to have several palpitations. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Probably not make out in front of us, please,” Seungwoo’s voice surprised the two. Next to Seungwoo was Eunsang who shared the same sentiment. The younger one was fanning his face, as the intimate moment between Seungyoun and Wooseok had come too naturally and rendering him flustered.

“Sorry you have to witness that, Eunsang-ah.” Seungwoo apologised on their behalf. Although his tone was serious, everyone could see the mirth in his eyes. That, and his supressed smile. Well, at least he didn’t need to suffer alone now, being the royal victim of Seungyoun’s and Wooseok’s ‘subtleness’ (After he found out about them, the great heavens think that it’s funny to let Seungwoo be there whenever the couple was trying to do _something_).

“Oh, it’s fine,” Eunsang said without missing a beat, “It’s weird but I have enough of that upstairs.”

“You saw us kissing in the dorm?” Seungyoun asked, ready to put up two surrendering hands as protection from Wooseok’s smacks. Wooseok was still shy for a reason, especially when he was put on the spot like that. As much as it was adorable to witness, Seungyoun tried not to bully his boyfriend that much.

“Wait a minute,” Wooseok retreated, hand hovering in air in confusion, “We never do _it_ upstairs. We never do anything there as a matter of fact.”

“What do you mean by ‘_doing it’_?” Seungwoo asked, tone suspicious as he narrowed his eyes at the two. At the same time, Seungyoun had a revelation, “Oh my god, such blasphemy! Why are we discriminating between dorms.”

“Oh no,” Eunsang said, dismissing the thought, “Not you two hyungs,” He sheepishly said, “I just found out about Seungyoun hyung and Wooseok hyung the other day. I’m talking about Yo—”

“What a nice weather!” Yohan welcomed himself onto the room, arm slung around his roommate’s small frame. “What a nice weather, _right,_ Eunsang!” Dongpyo clearly felt uncomfortable being manhandled like that and he escaped Yohan’s hold with the help of Seungwoo.

“You!” Seungyoun pointed, eyes wide as he imitated Hyeongjun’s previous look, this time genuine on his face, “You and Hangyul?! Oh my god, this is golden! Why didn’t I know about this?”

“No one knew,” Eunsang offered, and above whispering tone, he continued, “I don’t think the two of them knew about it either.”

Considering Yohan’s flushed face, it was probably true. “You!” Wooseok copied his boyfriend’s accusing posture, as he turned to his friend, “You and Hangyul are—”

“Oh my God, ew!”

“Dohyon, when did you arrive?”

“I was inside Hyeongjunie hyung’s room.” The youngest said, but not before showing a distaste look at Yohan, “You can do better, Yohan hyung. Oh my god, I just imagined them kissing! My eyes!”

“When did everyone gather here?” Seungwoo sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I need to sit down before any more of my friends reveal that they’re dating one another.”

“I’m not dating Hangyul!” Yohan insisted.

“Oh, we’re not?” Hangyul’s confused question added more twist to the drama. “Oh, I thought we were. Well, congratulations for not dating me then, Yohan-ah.” It was so nonchalant that the counter expression Yohan had was so amusing.

“Stop being dumb.” Yohan had a change of heart, “We _are_ dating!”

In the commotion of everything, Wooseok pulled Seungyoun’s sleeves and rubbed his head on Seungyoun’s arm, “I’m so glad we’re not as bad as that.”

“What are you saying?” Seungyoun asked, a bright grin on his face as he took in Wooseok’s warm gaze, “We’re the best. _You’re_ the best.” And with a lower tone, whispered especially to Wooseok alone, “I love you.”

Wooseok mouthed the expression back to him, small but still special, “I love you too.”

**\- - -**

“They won,” Someone said. “The grossest couple goes to Seungseok!”

“How could I not notice this before? They’re practically getting cross-eyed looking at each other.”

“Disgusting! But cute!”

**\- - -**

“Are we really not dating, Yohan-ah?”

“Oh, shut up, this is not about us now.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> seungseok soulmates culture ✊🤪  
as you can see, the devils work hard but i work harder with my wooseok harem agenda.


End file.
